Ivan McCloud
“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Ivan, and I only got two days left before retirement!” Biography The very Beginning Ivan was born in C.D. 38 above the stars on Elosie, a EF colony. He was the second son of two earth born parents, his mother being a mix between Scottish and Irish, and his father hailing from America. Life was pretty normal and average upon the colony. His father worked in the shipping yards and his mother was a consultant for a major company. Ivan spent most of his time around his brother, Emend. The two would get into all sorts of trouble together: chasing the neighbor’s cat, causing mischief, pulling pranks on the local store owner. It was around the tender age of five that Ivan met his best friend, Alexandria Sliphreed. They met at the sandbox. Ivan complemented that she looked like a boy, and Alex proceeded to dump a whole bucket of sand over his head. The two stuck together like throughout their early lives. During the school hours they would sometimes go off and skip classes, and afterwards they would hang out in downtown. Twist When Ivan was Seventeen, the pivotal moment in his life occurred. Elosie became the subject of an organized terrorist attack. Their objective was to take the population hostage and ransom them from the EF. The terrorists were ultimately defeated by the stationed military units there, amongst them was Kesshin Ikkiruga. The aftermath left Elosie devastated and nearly inhabitable. Ivan’s mother was amongst the causalities. Ivan and Alex were split up as the remaining populace left Elosie and their families moved independently. Emend himself also disappeared from the family. Ivan and his father held a funeral for his mother in his birthplace, his brother never showed. No matter how hard he tried, Ivan failed on multiple occasions to get into contact with her. His father took a job at sea, which left the young man at home alone most of the time. He would eventually get swept into anti-government actions against the Titans, Blue Cosmos, and the EF in general. A lot of people blamed the government for what happened on Elosie. After the event, several facts were brought up, some of which pertained to early warning of the attack. Ivan started out in civilian protests, but he eventually became involved in more daring and risky operations. Ivan disliked the way the EF was doing things. He grew bitter towards those who attacked Elosie, and the military stationed there. The last time he was heard, Ivan had found his way onto the Argama, a battleship of the AEUG Extra Info Ivan’s right eye is a cybernetic implant. He lost his real eye on Elosie from the initial attack. He was protecting Alex from a nearby explosion, shielding her with his body. Personality “I would’ve been your daddy, but the dog beat me over the fence.” A simple a man is what Ivan, simple and sarcastic. Ivan is notoriously sarcastic, most often making off handed remarks, and labling him as the snarky/jokerster pilot. He’s not typically a negative guy; he just often feels that it’s his duty to remark in that fashion. Ivan can also be called a nerd, or an Otaku…depending on the preference. He is an avid video game player and admirer of models on his off time. He collects various graphic novels whenever to read and store for future use and watches old shows from yesteryear. He is very driven, desiring an equal justice for Elosie and those involved. He was initially soft, but time spent on the Argama has hardened him enough to fire both barrels in the Schurtzward. He’s a nice guy, very easy to get along with others and won’t hesitate to say what is morally right or wrong. Aside from that, he has a begrudging dislike towards the Earth government